Mira quien habla
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Ron & Hermione son una feliz pareja. Ambos han buscado un bebé desde hace un par de años. Muy pronto ese sueño se hará realidad con la llegada de su primer bebé. ¿Que pensará el bebé de su madre? ¿Que pensará el bebé de su padre? ¿Como reaccionará al conocer el mundo de afuera?
1. Chapter 1

Ron y Hermione son una feliz matrimonio, su boda fue hace un poco más de dos años, ambos están muy felices con su decisión. A pesar de que son completamente diferentes, ambos se complementan y eso los une más. El es un joven de 24 años, de cabello rojo y lacio, con unos bellos ojos azules, pecas en todo su cuerpo, piel clara, alto y delgado, tiene músculos, por que practica Quidditch en su tiempo libre, trabaja como auror y como vendedor en una tienda de bromas junto con su hermano George.

Hermione es una joven de casi 25 años, no es una chica que resalte por su belleza, pero si por su cerebro. Es una chica de cabello castaño, y rizado, con unos ojos color miel, es de estatura media, y delgada. Tiene una mente muy brillante, lo que le hizo destacar en Hogwarts durante su estancia allí. Ella y Ron fueron mejores amigos desde los 11 años y aunque no se llevaban del todo bien, fue durante la guerra de Hogwarts que decidieron sellar su amor con un beso, aunque no era el momento, ellos querían demostrarse su amor, por si uno de ellos no lograba sobrevivir a la guerra por suerte ambos lograron sobrevivir.

Ambos después de 2 años de noviazgo, Ronald decidió pedirle matrimonio a la joven castaña, fue una boda tranquila pero hermosa. Después de que Harry, mejor amigo de ambos, y Ginny mejor amiga de Hermione y hermana de Ron tuvieran su primer hijo, el sentimiento de convertirse en padres surgió en Ronald y Hermione.

-Ya se animaron?-dijo Ginny a Hermione

-Animar?-dijo Hermione doblando la ropa de su marido y guardándola en el ropero..-No se de que hablas?

-Oh vamos, escribirle a la cigüeña-dijo Ginny

-Ginny, por Merlin.. Ron no quiere hijos, de eso estoy segura..

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque ya le he tocado el tema, y dice que no quiere hijos, al menos no por ahora.

-Bueno, cuando se sienta listo, te lo dirá..

-Eso espero.. Yo ya me siento lista.. Pero no sé si Ronald lo este..

Harry y Ron estaban platicando en su oficina, Harry le estaba platicando que James había dado sus primeros pasos en la noche pasada. Ron le comentaba a Harry, que el se muere por ser padre, pero que Hermione no mas no da señal de que ella se muera por tener un bebé..

-Por que no le dices..-dijo Harry acomodando unos papeles

-Porque ella es muy organizada, en sus planes no esta tener un bebé.. Al menos no ahora..

-Y porque no haces que parezca un accidente?-dijo Harry riendo

-Oh vamos, eso es ridí.. Buena idea

-Era solo una broma-se río Harry

-Es buena idea, pero Hermione no me lo perdonaría si llegará a funcionar..

-Si.. Pero.. Y si queda embarazada, ella no planea tener un bebé..

-Que tal y si se muere por ser madre pero tu eres el que no le has dicho que ya quieres ser padre.-dijo Harry

-Pues es que.. Ella ya sabes como es.. Es tan organizada, tiene una lista de lo que quiere hacer...-dijo Ron

-Bueno, ya te dije.. Haz que parezca un accidente..

Ron río..

Ron se fue a su casa, donde Hermione preparaba el almuerzo, Ron llegó a la cocina y la abrazó por atrás besándole el cuello..

-Hola señora Weasley.. ¿Que es lo que esta preparando de comer?

-Pues tengo pollo y spaghetti.. Tu elige

-Que tal un beso?-dijo Ron y la besó..

-Eso no sé cocinar-río Hermione

-Segura? Pues a mi me parece que cocinas muy bien ese platillo-dijo Ron volviéndola a besar con pasión.

Hermione le devolvió el beso y se siguieron besando hasta llegar a la recámara donde fueron se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Ron besaba el cuello de su esposa y esta le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda pecosa del pelirrojo, ambos gemían de placer y cuando llego el momento de que el entrara en ella, llegaron al máximo placer.

_**Listos cabecitas con cola? Tienen que llegar a la base que es el sol.. de acuerdo, cuando vean una luz que parpadea, sabrán que van por buen camino, unos morirán en el camino, listos para dejar a la base alfa?**_

_**¿Que? No entiendo que tengo que hacer! Que alguien me explique.. Tienen que nadar para sobrevivir no se detengan por nada del mundo, entendieron? 1, 2, 3.. Naden y buena suerte!**_

_**Nadar? Pero exactamente a donde.. Hey tu.. espera.. dime hacia donde tengo que ir.. Oye, no me ignores, te estoy hablando.. Bueno, los seguiré, es una carrera? Bien, les ganaré..**_

-Te amo, Mione.. te amo..

-Y yo a ti, Ron.. Oh Ron..

_**¿Que alguien me diga hacia donde tengo que ir?**_

_-Oh Ron..-gimió Hermione_

_-Te amo, hermosa-gimió Ron.._

_**Esperen.. No me dejen.. les estoy hablando! Oigan!**_

_-Ron, no me dejes de amar.._

_-Jamas, Minnie.. Eso jamás pasará.. te amaré por siempre._

_**Nadar, nadar.. que lindo es nadar! Esperen, ese es el sol que dijo el comandante, tengo que ir hacia el.. Que hermoso es.. Ya casi, ya casi.. Esperen! Noooo.. ¿Que? No me dijeron que moriría.. No es justo.. No es justo! Esperen.. ¿donde estoy? Hola? Hola?**_

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.. Ya tenía mucho que no hacían el amor y lo habían disfrutado.. Hermione puso su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ron, y este le besó la frente y le acaricio los rizos despeinados que tenía su esposa sobre su cara, este la miro y le sonrió..

-Eres el esposo mas lindo y tierno del universo..-dijo Hermione a su esposo.

-Y tu eres la esposa mas hermosa e inteligente del mundo entero..-dijo Ron y besó la frente de su esposa..

**Que son esas voces? Hola? Seguramente ellos me dirán que hacer.. quiero salir.. Quiero salir! Esas voces tan extrañas.. Tengo miedo, auxilio! Soy muy joven para morir! Díganme que hacer para no morir tan joven.. esperen.. que lugar tan lindo.. Creo que me quedaré a vivir aquí.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola? Hola? Nadie me escucha.. Hola? Hay alguien con vida por aquí? Que aburrido, no hay nadie.. me abandonaron, no tengo nada que hacer esperen.. Creo que oigo algo..**_

_**Bum.. Bum.. Bum..**_

_**Que será ese sonido? Llevo horas, días, semanas en este lugar, pero no sé como es que llegue aquí.. bueno si sé, pero no sé como se llama.. Quiero salir, quiero regresar.. Hola?**_

Hermione se levantó una mañana, noto que su esposo le había dejado una rosa en el buró junto con una nota, sonrío.. su esposo siempre tenía esos detalles con ella, seguía siendo el mismo joven insensible, de quien se enamoro, pero siempre procuraba ser romántico y eso la volvía loca, la enamoró siendo el, siendo tan insensible pero divertido.

Se levantó de la cama, pero sintió que se levanto muy rápido, que se sintió mareada y se fue al baño con una mano en la boca, y vomitó.

_**¿Que esta pasando? Oigan.. Hey! No entiendo nada! ¿Porque me voy hacia adelante?**_

Cuando se lavo la cara y los dientes, se quito la ropa y se metió en la tina, cerró los ojos, se quedo pensativa por unos minutos, para luego abrir los ojos nuevamente, salió de bañarse y se preparó para ir a trabajar.

-Hora de ir a trabajar-dijo Hermione a si misma

_**¿Trabajar? ¿Que es eso? ¿Quien eres? ¿Yo quien soy? **_

-Hermione-dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina de su mejor amiga

_**¿Y esa voz? No es tan linda como la que escuche hace rato. ¿Quien eres? Sabes como puedo salir de aquí?**_

-Hola Gin.. Que sorpresa!-dijo Hermione feliz abrazando a su amiga

-Vine para contarte algo-dijo Ginny-¿Estas libre?

-Pues, tengo tiempo libre en 10 minutos.

-Te espero, entonces..-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo..

La pelirroja noto que Hermione estaba muy pensativa y jugaba con sus alimentos.

-Hermione..

-Mmm

-Estas.. rara..

-Como.. rara?-dijo Hermione

-Pues ya sabes rara, algo pasa..

-No sé, es que me siento.. rara..

-Rara? ¿Estas enferma?

-No..-dijo Hermione-Bueno, no sé.. Tal vez me voy a resfriar..

-Porque no vamos con un medimago? Tal vez te puedan dar algo..

-No, estoy bien.. Solo me tomaré unas píldoras y listo..-dijo Hermione

-Hola mi amor, hola hermanita-dijo Ron entrando a la cafetería junto con Harry

-Hola cariño-dijo Hermione

-Harry, amor..-dijo Ginny cuando Harry se acerco a besarla..

-Y eso que vienes a visitarnos, hermanita?-dijo Ron a Ginny

-Es que venía a decirle algo a Harry, pero quise primero visitar a Hermione..

-Hermione, amor.. ¿Estas bien? estás pálida-dijo Ron preocupado

-Estoy bien, cielo.. No te preocupes..

_**No entiendo nada! Que alguien me explique! Todo es tan confuso.. ¿Quien es Ginny? ¿Quien es Hermione? **_

-Hermione te voy a llevar a la enfermería..-dijo Ron

-No, Ronald..

_**Ronald? Quien es el?**_

-Vamos, quiero estar tranquilo..-dijo Ron

**_¿Doctor? No entiendo! _**

_-Ronald Weasley, escúchame bien.. no necesito ir al hospital, me siento muy bien.._

_-Pues no parece.. Has estado con mareos, náuseas toda la semana.. ¿No estarás embarazada?_

Hermione abrió los ojos..

-Eso no puede ser, Ronald..

-No quieres tener un hijo?-dijo Ron

-Claro que sí, Ronald.. Pero ahorita no sé ni que pensar.. Tengo mcuho trabajo que Franco me deja y..

-Quieres dejar hablarle así a tu jefe?

-No tiene nada de malo..

-Pues no me gusta que tengan tanta confianza, Hermione-dijo Ron molesto

-No empieces con tus tontos celos, Ron.. No estoy saliendo con Franco, soy tu esposa, y te seré fiel por el resto de mi vida-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos

-Ya te hiciste la prueba?-dijo Ron cambiando de tema bruscamente

- No.. Descarté esa idea, porque tuve un.. sangrado hace unos días..

-Sangrado?-dijo Ron extrañado

-Si, cosas de mujeres..

-Bueno, vamos a que te hagas una prueba-dijo Ron

-Ronald, te estoy diciendo que no lo estoy.. Recuerda que el medimago dijo que había un 50% de que quedara embarazada después de aquel aborto..

-No fue tu culpa, Hermione.. Ya deja de culparte.. Tal vez ahora sí ya estes embarazada..

-Y si no?

-Verás que sí, princesa.. Y si no, pues seguiremos intentado..-dijo Ron besando a los labios de su esposa.

Hermione asintió..

_No entiendo nada! Porque ellos hablan de bebés y embarazo.. No entiendo esas palabras.. Soy tonto.._

-Felicidades, señora.. Usted esta embarazada..

**Embara.. que?**

-Embarazada?-dijo Hermione sin poderlo creer, miro a Ron y este le sonreía.

_**¿Que es un brazada?**_

Hermione miro a su vientre plano y puso una de sus manos sobre el para luego mirar a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron le sonrío y la lleno de besos, haciéndola reír olvidando que ambos estaban en un consultorio médico.

-Bueno señores Weasley, nos veremos en 2 semanas, cuide mucho a ese bebé, señora Weasley..

-Si, lo haré-dijo Hermione..

Ron se fue a su oficina y Hermione se sentó en el sofá.. Ginny llegó junto con James y Teddy.

-No me esperaba quedar embarazada-dijo Hermione-Yo, la verdad planeaba quedar embarazada dentro de que.. unos meses.. Por que el aborto esta reciente..

-Pues ya vez.. Es un milagro..

-Oh todo fue un plan de Ronald.. El quería a fuerzas tener un hijo..

-Y tu no?

-Pues sí, pero ya me estaba dando por vencida..

-Pues ahora tienes un lindo bebé dentro de ti, eso debe alegrarte.. serás mamá y Ronald es el padre.

-Si, lo sé.. Me alegro, pero no sé..

-Ya sé, fue muy pronto.. Más de lo que esperabas, pero que puedes hacer mas que alegrarte porque serás madre.. y bien? como se lo tomo Ronald?

-Pues ya te imaginarás.. -dijo Hermione sonriendo- No me dejo en paz hasta que le dije que tenía que irse a trabajar nuevamente, le costo irse, pero tuvo que marcharse..-río Hermione

-Ay amiga, que emoción.. Ambas seremos madres

-Gin.. tu ya.. espera.. seremos? tu también?

-Aja-dijo Ginny sonriendo- Tenía sospechas, y te lo quería contar hoy en el Ministerio pero como llegaron nuestros esposos pues ya no pude.. hoy me lo confirmaron, tengo 2 meses-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Eso es grandioso..-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga..-Felicidades

-Igual a ti, amiga.. Nuestros bebés crecerán juntos e irán a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo

-Si, eso es genial.. Estaré mas tranquila

-Si, lo sé

**_No entiendo!.. Bebé? Que es eso? Es algo que se come? Espero.. Porque yo tengo mucha hambre.._**


	3. Chapter 3

**bum.. bum.. bum.. Eso es lo único que oigo en este lugar tan oscuro, y húmedo.. Esperen.. ¿Que es esto que tengo aquí? Es un tubito.. Que lindo, desde hoy serás mi amigo.. te llamarás tubi.. Si, seremos amigos, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar..**

-Lista, amor?

-Lista..

**Wow, como se supone que puedo estar en este lugar con agua.. Acaso soy un pez? WOW! **

Ron y Hermione tomaron camino al hospital, tomados de la mano llegaron a recepción.

-Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger

-Weasley..

-Vengo con el sanador Loius Brendell

**¿Que es sanador?**

-Claro, en seguida le aviso que llego, señora Weasley

-Gracias..

Hermione le hizo una señal a su esposo para que ambos se sentaran a esperar a que les llegara su turno.

-Porque no me dijiste que vendrías con un sanador

-Porque no hay nada de malo..

-Oh vamos, claro que sí-dijo Ron molesto-Es hombre, el único que te puede tocar y ver soy yo-susurro Ron a su esposa

-Ronald, por dios.. Deja tus celos de lado.. Estoy aquí porque queremos ver la salud del bebé..

-Tu también me importas, y no me agrada que ese hombre te vaya a..

-Ronald, por dios!-dijo Hermione

**¿Porque discuten? No peleen, no peleen.. Oigan? Me escuchan..**

-Ronald, quieras o no.. El es el medimago que me recomendaron.. el ha atendido a tu madre, y a todas las Weasley.

-Si, pero no me gusta la idea.

-Hermione Weasley-llamó la enfermera-El medimago los espera.

Hermione se levanto y jalo a su esposo para que el también entrara.

-Buenos días, señor y señora Weasley-dijo el medimago-Por favor, tomen asiento

Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento, Ron miraba al sanador con el ceño fruncido.

-Señora Weasley, según sus estudios de sangre, usted esta embarazadas..

-Si, tengo 2 meses

-Excelente vemos al pequeño Weasley-dijo el medimago

**Ver? ¿Como es que me pueden ver? No entiendo?**

Hermione se puso en una camilla, y el medimago se encargo de hacer la ecografía..

-Aquí esta el bebé..

**No, no.. me están espiando.. Respeten.. Auxilio..**

-Aquí esta la carita, al parecer todo esta en orden

-Ya se puede saber que es?-dijo Ron

**Esa voz.. como es que los debo llamar? Solo Ron y Hermione? O tengo que llamarlos con un nombre especial?**

-No, señor Weasley.. Hasta que su esposa cumpla 4 meses de embarazo, es cuando podremos distinguir si el bebé será niño o niña..

-Ni modo, a esperar-dijo Ron

-Serán 9 meses de espera, un gran viaje.. Cuídese mucho.

**9 meses?**

Ron y Hermione salieron del consultorio tomados de las manos.

-Aun no puedo creer que vayamos a ser papás, amor-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Lo sé, es increíble.. -dijo Ron y la besó- Hay que decirle a todos, me muero por decirles a todos que seremos padres.

La pareja llegó a su casa, donde Hermione se sentó en el sofá y Ron comenzó a preparar estofado, y en seguida Hermione sintió náuseas y se fue corriendo al baño.

**Ay, hey.. me voy hacia adelante.. hey.. auxilio!**

-Hermione, Hermione.. Estas bien?-dijo Ron afuera del baño

-Si, estoy bien.. -dijo Hermione y salió rumbo a la sala y se volvió a sentar en el sofá

-Hey, cuándo le diremos a los demás?

-Mmm.. no sé.. Hay una cena hoy.. no? Todos los Domingos hay una cena en casa de tus padres.

-Es cierto! Hoy mismo les diremos.. Tu crees que se pongan felices?

-Estas hablando de tu familia, amor-dijo Hermione entre risas- Claro que sí, esperaron este día tanto o mas que tu y yo..

-Como siempre tienes razón, Hermione-dijo Ron y la besó.

**A caso ellos siempre se andan diciendo cosas cursis pero a la vez pelean? No entiendo este tipo de amor.**

Pasaron las horas, Ron y Hermione se fueron a la Madriguera a la cena familiar de cada Domingo.

-Ron, Hermione.. Que alegría verlos por aquí!-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a la pareja

-Mamá, nos viste hace 2 días

-Lo sé, Ronald.. Pero para mí, es una eternidad-dijo la señora Weasley a su hijo.-Como estás querida? Te noto diferente.. Has subido de peso?

**Esa voz tan dulce y tierna.. De quien será? Es de otro ángel?**

-Bueno yo.. Yo estoy igual que siempre señora Weasley

-Mmm.. no lo creo-dijo la señora Weasley

-No se preocupe, estoy bien.. en serio-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-De acuerdo querida, no insistiré.. esperaré hasta que ustedes confirmen mis sospechas..

-Pero yo..-dijo Hermione

-Déjala, amor.. Ya sabes como es mi madre..

-Es que creo que ella.. ella ya lo sabe.. pero como.. es que..

-Dicen que las madres lo saben todo-dijo Ron sonriendo- Tu tranquila..

Fueron llegando poco a poco, hasta que todos se fueron al comedor para la cena. Ron y Hermione se miraban a cada rato esperando el momento indicado de anunciar que serían padres.

-Ahora?-dijo Ron a su esposa

-No, esperemos un rato más-dijo Hermione nerviosa

-Pero es que ya quiero decirles, Hermione

-No comas ansías, Ronald..

-Oigan, hey.. tortolitos.. Si se quieren ir para comerse a besos.. pueden decirlo-dijo George al ver a su hermano y cuñada murmurando entre ellos.

-George!-dijo la señora Weasley

-¿Que es lo que se traen entre manos?-dijo George

-Nada-dijo Hermione

-Nada cuñadita? Yo pienso todo lo contrario.. Que sucede?

-Pasa algo?-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Bueno.. la verdad es que sí-dijo Ron y se levantó. Hermione lo imitó.-Familia, Hermione y yo les queremos decir algo..

Hermione miró a Ron sonriendo y luego miro a la familia Weasley.

-Estoy embarazada!-dijo Hermione por fin.. -Ron y yo..Vamos a ser papás!-dijo feliz.

Todos se levantaron a felicitar a la pareja.

**Hey! Sigo sin entender la palabra embarrada.. Que es embarrada? Oigan, hay mucho ruido, intento dormir.. Oigan! Silencio!**

-Felicidades querida-dijo la señora Weasley a Hermione aunque ella ya sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada.

-Gracias, señora Weasley

-Felicidades, Hermione..-dijo Harry abrazando a su mejor amiga

-Gracias, Harry

-Amiga, ya era hora que lo anunciarán. Porque esperaron tanto?

-Queríamos confirmar que todo estuviera en orden-dijo Hermione

-Me alegro que estén esperando su primer bebé, es genial!-dijo Angelina.

-Si.. Es increíble.. -dijo Ron besando la mejilla de Hermione.

-Y cuantos meses tienes, querida?-dijo la señora Weasley

-2 meses-dijo Hermione

-Oh por Merlin, comenzaré a tejer...

-Yo también tengo que contarles algo.. Yo también estoy embarazada-dijo Ginny y Harry la miro sonriendo

-En serio?-dijo Harry a su esposa sin poder creerlo

-No bromearía con algo así..-dijo Ginny y Harry la besó

-Te amo, pelirroja.. Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dijo Harry llenando a su esposa de tiernos besos en los labios

-Ok, demasiada demostración de amor-dijo Ron

Hermione rio y golpeó a su esposo en las costillas. Ron se quejó y beso a su esposa en los labios.

-Bueno, hay que celebrar que viene otro Potter y un Weasley más..

-Una Potter estoy segura que es una niña-dijo Ginny

-Puede ser varón, cariño-dijo la señora Weasley

**¿Que es varón? ¿Como voy a saber si soy varón?**

-Si, pero algo me dice que ahora sí será niña

**¿Como voy a saber si soy niña? ****No entiendo el mundo de afuera, es raro!**

Después de un rato la pareja se fue a descansar..


End file.
